How to break a heart
by LucyImaginativebrunetteWeasley
Summary: "Voilà comment se finissent les histoires d'amour d'Hermione Granger. Voilà comment on brise un coeur." Personne dans le monde entier, pas même Ron ou Harry, ne la connait vraiment ni ne sait ce dont elle est capable. Et personne ne sait tout ce qu'elle a traversé.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Je viens de commencer cette petite histoire et je n'ai aucune idée de quand j'écrirai la suite (quand je serai inspirée! ). _

_Ce serait gentil de me laisser une review ou un message, n'importe quoi, pour me donner votre avis. J'en tiendrais compte!_

_Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Je n'écrit pas les accents. Merci de lire! :)_

HOW TO BREAK A HEART.

1- Prologue

Hermione le voyait au loin, perdu dans la foule. Il était entouré de sa foule d'admiratrices à qui il souriait à tout bout de champ. Elle grimaça. Il ne venait pas lui dire aurevoir?

La jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule mais, comme par hasard, tout le monde semblait décider à avancer à contre-sens.

- Pardon! Pardon, s'il vous plaît! Poussez-vous! Pardon!

Elle se figea en haut des marches.

C'est à ce moment qu'il tourna la tête et l'aperçut. Il se dirigea sans mal vers elle. Il lui prit le bras et l'entraina derrière le carosse des Beauxbatôns.

- Victor..

- Tu es magnifique, Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle devait vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable, pathétique, car il lui prit la main.

Elle le forçait, encore une fois, à se sentir coupable pour elle. Mais qui était fautif dans l'histoire? Victor, qui l'avait si souvent emmenée dans des salles désertes où ils pouvaient êtres seuls, enfin? Hermione, qui chaque jour était revenu dans la bibliothèque, à leur table, pour attendre de le voir arriver?

- Je suis.. désolée.

Il ne put retenir un sourire.

- C'était pas dans tes plans, ça, hein?

Tomber amoureuse?

- Non, admit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il soupira.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Hermione. Comme si que je ne savais pas que j'allais repartir! Tiens, c'est mon adresse, ont peut toujours.. s'écrire...

Comme il avait dû le dire des millions de fois. Hermione n'était que la mille et unième.

Elle s'enfuit avant qu'il ai pû dire aurevoir. Elle n'était pas prête à entendre ça, finalement.

Voilà comment finissent les histoires d'amour d'Hermione Granger. Voilà comment on brise un coeur.


	2. Une nouvelle année commence

_A/N: Pour le chapitre précédent, je viens de me rendre compte, après relecture (eh oui, je me relis quand j'ai déjà publié! Je suis comme ça.. Très maligne.) Quand je disais "je n'écris pas les accents", je parlais de l'accent qu'à Victor Krum quand il parle! Pas des accents é, è, à, ect! C'est tellement logique dans ma tête mais dites moi si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose. Je répondrais forcément. Je ne croule pas sous les reviews! ;)_

_En parlant de reviews.._

**Anonyme: la suitttteeeeeuuuh !**

_ La voilà! Désolée j'avais.. euh, oublier de l'écrire! J'ai besoin d'être secouée parfois. N'hésite pas!_

_Merci de lire! :)_

* * *

1. Une nouvelle année commence

- Hermione?

- Mmh?

- Tu m'écoutes?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Ronald Weasley, ses cheveux roux décoiffés, ses grands yeux fixés sur elle, des tâches de rousseur constellant son visage, ses longues jambes maladroites étirés sur les sièges d'à côté. C'était un tableau devant lequel elle ne parvenait jamais à se retenir de sourire.

L'année dernière, ses pincements au coeur et ses pensées dérivantes avaient forcés Hermione à s'apercevoir que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amitié. Si on comparait avec Harry, par exemple, c'était évident. Mais, à mesure que sa cinquième année s'écoulait, elle s'était rendu compte que ce n'était absolument pas réciproque. Un constat qui l'avait profondément brisé. Et ça continuait de déceptions en déceptions.

Elle avait finalement décidé d'arrêter d'attendre qu'il la regarde. Qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Qu'il lui demande si elle allait bien. Qu'il veuille savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et la réconforte quand elle allait mal. Elle avait décidé d'arrêter d'attendre qu'il l'aime.

Et là, maintenant, le jeune homme en question était assis sur les sièges en face d'elle, dans leur compartiment habituel du Poudlard Express. Il tenait une conversation animée sur les Canons de Chudley (son équipe de Quidditch préférée), à laquelle ni Hermione, ni Harry (qui regardait fixement par la fenêtre) ne prêtait attention.

- Bien sûr.

Le silence qui suivit les replongèrent tous dans leur pensées. Ron, qui savait parfaitement qu'Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, s'étais mis à marmonner dans son coin.

Elle retint un sourire. Il n'avait vraiment jamais changé, jamais. Rien en lui n'était différent depuis le jour où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Le jour de leur premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Elle l'avait vu passer, ses sandwiches maison à la main, se retournant pour jeter des regards vers un endroit qu'il aimait tellement..

- Le chariot à friandises!

- Euh.. quoi? demanda prudement Harry en tournant la tête pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en s'apercevant qu'elle venait de parler à voix haute.

- Hein? Hum, je vais... au chariot à friandises.

Ron haussa les sourcils.

- Ramène des chocogrenouilles, alors.

Et il replongea dans ses marmonements.

Elle était bien obligée d'y aller, maintenant. Pas question de passer pour une folle. Elle hocha donc la tête et quitta le compartiment avec précipitations.

Il s'avéra que le moment était très mal choisi pour se promener. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs et Hermione de retrouva collée à la vitre du compartiment d'à côté.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et cogna Hermione à l'arrière de la tête. Elle fit un bond sur le côté.

- Oh, désolé, pardon, s'excusa le garçon qui en sortit, un Poufsouffle blond.

Il mesurait bien une tête de plus qu'elle.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle distraitment en reportant son attention sur le chariot.

- Hé, je t'ai déjà vue quelque part, non?

Le garçon s'approcha d'Hermione et plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les siens.

- Hum, je ne sais pas..

- Si! En France! Tu as déjà voyagé en France, non?

- Oh! Oui, s'exclama t-elle en souriant à ce souvenir.

- Ouais, voilà. Je t'ai vue là-bas. C'était bien, tu as aimé? En fait, je m'appelle Noel Paulson.

- Moi c'est Hermione Granger. Et oui, j'ai adoré découvrir les histoires locales des sorciers français. Ils sont tellement fascinants!

Il lui sourit.

- Oh, moi, c'est surtout le fait d'être en vacances qui me plaisait. Je t'ai vue il y a deux ans, aussi, au Bal de Noël...

- Avec Victor Krum, murmura Hermione.

Noel haussa les sourcils.

- Euh, ouais, dit-il comme s'il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Tu étais vraiment magnifique!

- Paulson! cria une voix depuis le compartiment, avant qu'elle ai put répondre. Ramène des patacitrouilles, aussi!

Le jeune Poufsouffle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis un elfe de maison! se lamenta t-il.

Hermione éclata de rire. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et s'éloigna.

Ce ne fut qu'après-coup qu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait bel et bien de rire à une plaisanterie sur les elfes de maison.

La répartition, pour une fois, sembla s'étendre en longueur. Et lorsque, enfin, le dernier première année fut envoyé dans sa maison ( "Serpentard!" ), Hermione ne put retenir un soupir.

Les plats apparurent dans les assiettes et les élèves, affamés, se jetèrent dessus comme des fauves.

- Dernière année de Rogue! s'exclama joyeusement Ron en attirant un plat de viande vers lui.

Il tenta de ricaner, du poulet plein la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'étonna Harry.

- Le poste est maudit! Personne n'y reste plus d'un an!

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de son meilleur ami.

Hermione eu du mal à comprendre. Rogue venait d'être nommé professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et ses deux idiots d'amis se réjouissaient?

- Oh, Harry! s'écria t-elle, agacée. Tu ne crois pas sérieusement à toutes ces histoires!

- Je peux toujours espérer.

Scandalisée, la jeune fille tourna la tête et aperçut Noel à sa table de Poufsouffle, en grande conversation avec deux blondes à l'air stupide. C'était qui ces filles, d'abord?

Machinalement, Hermione se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Là où la porte du compartiment l'avait heurtée.

Lorsque le festin fut terminé, elle retourna dans son dortoir et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle se leva tôt, le lendemain matin. Elle se prépara en vitesse et, comme le petit déjeune venait de commencer, elle décida d'y aller sans attendre Ron et Harry. Ils n'allaient pas en mourir, après tout! Et comme ça, elle aurait le temps de faire un tour à la bibliothéque.

Lorqu'elle fut entrée dans le hall, Hermione aperçut Noel sortir de la Grande Salle en compagnie d'une Serdaigle qu'elle ne conaissait pas. Elle se força à touner la tête pour ne pas avoir l'air de l'espionner. Elle était concentrée à répeter dans sa tête "ce garçon était un étranger il y a deux jours. Ne sois pas stupide et arrêt de faire ta fascinée", quand le garçon en question se détacha enfin de sa Serdaigle et s'avança vers Hermione. La pharse qu'elle se répétait fut immédiatement reléguée aux oubliettes.

- Salut, Hermione! s'exlama joyeusement Noel, grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut Noel! répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton.

- Alors, comment se passe ta rentrée? Tu te lèves très tôt, pour le premier jour de cours.

- Oui, je pensais aller étudier à la bib..

- Déjà! la coupa Noel en riant. On ne révise jamais trop tôt, pas vrai?

- J'ai pris beaucoup d'options, se défendit Hermione en rougissant.

Il hocha la tête.

- Ouais, je vois... Eh bien moi non! Je m'emmêle déjà bien assez dans les runes!

- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, proposa gentiment la Gryffondor. Je m'en tire plutôt bien.

- C'est vrai, tu ferais ça? Je suis un cas désespéré, tu sais.

Elle rit.

- Mais oui!

- Noel? intervint le Serdaigle de tout à l'heure, l'air agacé. On y va, là?

Hermione la fusilla du regard. Elle ne pouvait pas se taire, celle-là? Elle ne voyait pas qu'ils parlaient?

- J'arrive, Moira, répondit le Poufsouffle.

Mais la dénommée Moira ne s'éloigna pas.

Noel se tourna vers Hermione.

Pitié, donne une date, supplia t-elle intérieurement, pitié.

- Bon, alors, pour mes cours de soutien..

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Hermione attendit la suite, sans oser lever les yeux vers lui. Pitiié..

-... On reverra ça une autre fois! A plus tard!

Et il s'éloigna. Hermione le regarda partir dans la direction opposée à la Grande Salle avec sa Serdaigle qui n'avait décidément pas finit de le coller.

Bientôt, ils ne furent plus que deux petits points noirs qui s'en aller au loin, perdus dans la foule d'étudiants.

- Une autre fois, oui...

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Noel? Et du comportement de Ron? _

_Bon, je promets d'écrire la suite bientôt, en attendant laissez-moi un review, que je sache ce qui vous a plu/déplu. Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui lisent, je le vois dans les statistiques! ;)_


	3. Invisible

A/N : Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai pris avant de mettre ce troisième chapitre. J'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur, et je ne pouvais me connecter que sur mon portable donc je ne pouvais pas mettre de nouveau chapitre et je ne pouvais pas non plus vous prévenir sur ma bio Pour l'instant c'est reglé.

Si vous voulez savoir comment avance l'écriture de cette fic, je mets régulièrement des nouvelles sur ma bio, par exemple où j'en suis dans le prochain chapitre et quand je le publierai. Mais étant doné que je ne publie pas de manière régulière, le meilleur moyen de savoir quand un chapitre est arrivé c'est encore d'ajouter cette histoire à vous "follow stories".

Pour ceux qui savent que je vais bientôt commencer une nouvelle histoire sur un loup-garoup dans le monde d'Harry Potter, je mettrais le prologue aujourd'hui ou demain. Pour Astoria, vous allez devoir attendre encore quelques temps.

Soit dit en passant, je me suis renseignée et non, laisser un review n'augmente pas vos chances de mourir subitement d'un accroissement de la résistance à l'irrigation veineuse hépatique provoquant une hépatomégalie congestive aisin qu'une dilatation des veinules hépatiques et des sinusoïdes et une hypoxie qui atteint les hépatocytes avec possibilité de fibrose et de cirrhose cardiaque.

Enfin merci de lire :)

Chapitre trois : Invisible

- Noon ! supplia Hermione.

Il était six heures du matin et le lit sembler aspirer toutes ses forces, la menotter, la retenir. Elle flanqua une tape à son réveil, qui s'écroula sur la table de nuit, et pria pour qu'il ne se relève pas. Mais le réveil ne s'arrêta pas là. D'un bond, il se remit debout et revint à la charge. Il grimpa sur son oreiller et sonna à nouveau. Le bruit strident lui vrilla les oreilles. Elle tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux fatuigués, mais dû y renoncer. Elle roula alors sur le côté et se résigna à marcher à tatôns jusqu'aux douches.

Déjà elle haïssait cette journée.

Devant la glace, son propre reflet l'effraya. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir doublé de volume durant la nuit, pourtant ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ses yeux gonflés clignaient faiblement sous la lumière qui transperçait les carreaux. Elle ouvrit la tête et avala une grande bouffée d'air glacé mais il lui piqua la gorge et la tête lui tourna.

Après une douche rapide, Hermione saisit son sac et vérifia tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire avant d'aller en cours. Comment était-il possible d'avoir autant de devoirs une semaine seulement après la rentrée ?

Elle voulut retourner dans son lit quelques minutes mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de s'en relever une deuxième fois. Elle résolut donc d'aller à la bibliothèque une fois encore.

Dans les couloirs elle croisa plusieurs filles de son dortoir qui chuchotaient comme des conspiratrices. Personne ne fit attention à elle.

Quand elle entra dans la bibliothèque, M adame Pince releva la tête.

- Bonjour, dit Hermione en habituée.

Mais la bibliothéquaire ne répondit pas. Ses yeux fixaient un point quelque part derrière Hermione et elle ne la voyait pas.

La jeune fille continua son chemin et s'assit dans un endroit éloigné, sur une rangée de gros fauteuils vert sapin. Juste en face, assis autour d'une longue table arrondie, trois Gryffondor à qui elle avait jadis donné des cours de soutien, semblaient en grande conversation. Ils l'ignorèrent complètement.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione comprit qu'elle était invisible.

Elle se leva, laissant ses affaires sur place et parcourut la bibliothèque, passant entre des groupes d'étudiants, les frôlants presque, maiss personne ne la vit.

La joie de cette découverte fit disparaître le sentiment d'abbattement de ces derniers jours et lui passa l'envie d'étudier. Comme dans un rêve, elle ramassa ses livres et s'élança dans les allées, croisant plusieurs élèves sans qu'aucun ne la regardât.

Quand exactement était-elle devenue invisible? Etais-ce arrivé dès le matin, en se levant, ou bien avait-elle disparue progressivement, par exemple tout à l'heure en prenant sa douche ?

C'est alors qu'il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, aller où elle voulait. Elle était libre.

Les pas d'Hrmione la menèrent presque instinctivement à la réserve. C'était un endroit où elle avait toujours rêvé d'accéder sans autorisation spéciale le permettant. Et aujourd'hui elle le pouvait.

Sans hésiter elle s'approcha de la grille délimitant l'entrée de la réserve, stoppa devant le grillage, posa la main sur la poignée... Elle ouvrit la porte et elle s'apprêtait à rentrée lorsqu'une voix familière l'arrêta.

- Hermione ?

- Noel, répondis la jeune fille avec surprise, tu me vois..

Remarque stupide. Bien sûr qu'il la voyait. Il n'avait pas dit son nom au hasard dans une pièce vide. Elle n'était pas invisible. Elle ne l'avait jamais été.

- Mais oui, je te vois. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu sais que c'est interdit ici? Si jamais..

A ce moment-là, Madame Pince surgit de nulle part. Ses yeux passèrent d'Hermione à sa main posée sur la poignée, puis ils s'agrandirent sous le choc et elle fondit, telle n vautour, sur la Gryffondor.

Il ne fallut guère longtemps pour qu'Hermione et Noel furent chassés de la bibliothèque comme des voleurs.

Leurs affaires semblaint avoir été éparpillées un peu partout dans le couloir et il leur fallut un moment pour les ramasser.

Tout en parlant ils prirent machnalement la direction de la Grande Salle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, voulut savoir Noel. Tu sais comment elle est !

- Je sais, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix. Je croyait qu'elle ne me verrait pas...

- Tu pensais qu'elle n'allait pas te voir te faufiler dans la réserve?

- Je croyais que personne ne me voyait ! Avant ça marchait.. j'étais invisible avant, s'expliqua Hermione.

Elle se sentait abbattue, arnaquée. Toute la fatuigue de ces derniers jours retombait sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer.

Noel éclata de rire.

- Tu as pensé que tu étais invisible ?

Elle ocha la tête en silence et ferma les yeux. Elle se prit à compter les heures qu'il lui restait à passer avant la fin de la journée.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande Salle. A la table des Pouffsouffle, une bande de filles firent signe à Noel de les rejoindre.

- Tu viens manger avec nous ? demanda t-il à Hermione.

A ce moment là, la Gryffondor vit Harry et Seamus debarquaient dans la Grande Salle, suivis par Ron et Lavande qui rigolaient béatement. Il y avait quelque chose qui se passait entre ces deux-là, pensa t-elle.

- Hermione ? insista le Pouffsouffle.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea. Noel. Grand. Mignon. Assez adorable pour faire la conversation avec une fille complètement ailleurs comme elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tomber amoureuse d'un garçon comme lui ?

- Je ne peux pas, soupira t-elle.


End file.
